Talents
Talents are special abilities your character can gain by https://starborn-alignment.fandom.com/wiki/Leveling%7Cleveling, or through rank rewards. Acquiring a Talent is free, and your character can have a total of two Talents. A character unlocks their first talent at level 3, and a second at level 8. Your character must be accepted in order to acquire a Talent. A character can have two Tier One (unlocked at level three) talents, but not two Tier Two '''(unlocked at level eight) talents. Talents unlock rewards and new abilities as AP is allocated into them! These rewards are listed below. Acquiring a Talent To claim a talent, Note the SA-Shop group with the following information: * '''Subject: Acquiring a Talent: (Character Name) Name of Character: Link to Reference: Link to AP Tracker: Talent: (talent you are seeking) Tier Unlocked: (tier one or two) Method: (level 3, level 8, or rank reward) * Keep in mind that you cannot switch talents '''once you've claimed one! Make sure the talent you claim is the talent you want to stick with your character as there is no longer an exchange system. Talent Rewards As AP is allocated into your character's Talent, their skills increase. As you allocate AP into your talent, you also gain access to gameplay mechanics such as AP bonuses or items! To claim any items, Note the SA-Shop group with the following information: * '''Subject: Talent Reward: (Character Name) Link to AP Tracker: Talent: (talent being leveled) Talent AP: (level of talent reward you are claiming) Reward: (exactly what you are claiming) *** You must 'link your AP tracker whenever you submit a piece that uses any bonus that affects the counts in a submission. Tier One Talents Beastmaster Equines with the Beastmaster talent are particularly skilled with the handling and care of animals, and are often sought out for advice in matters of behavior and training. Artist Horses with the Artist talent are capable of crafting and creating. You must specify the artistic medium your character specializes in (Painting, Blacksmithing, Jewelry making, Writing, Music, etc). You may use the Artist talent in both of your character's talent slots to have them specialize in two different media. Astrologist Equines with the Astrologist talent are drawn to the the study and lore surrounding the night sky. These individuals can read in the stars not only directions for traveling, but also, occasionally, messages from the gods themselves... or so it's said. Mimic Equines with the Mimic talent are particularly adept at imitating the accents, gestures, and general characteristics of herds and cultures other than their own. This skill can be used for all sorts of purposes, some more benign than others. Maybe you just want to offer foreign visitors a touch of familiarity... or maybe you want to, you know, spy on them instead. Empath Equines with the Empath talent are individuals who excel at listening to and supporting others. They are so intuitive at picking up on emotions and subtext that they can appear to be mind-readers. This can make them excellent diplomats. Familiar Whisperer Only horses possessing this talent can converse with non-equine animals. For everyone else, a familiar possesses enough sentience to understand your character, but the two cannot converse. Improvisation Equines with the Improvisation talent are known for their quick, outside-of-the-box thinking. They are innovative and creative, which can lead to great new discoveries... and explosive disasters. Naturist Equines with the Naturist talent gravitate towards the wild outdoors, and love to get their hooves dirty as they explore the land and all that lives on, around, and under it. Potion Master Equines with the Potion Master talent display an aptitude for the creation of, well, potions. Naturally curious and creative, these individuals may focus on healing, magic, poisons, or anything else that they decide to create. Flame-retardant houses are a staple of the profession. For a list of some potions for flavor text, click 'here! Weapons Master Equines with the Weapons Master talent are individuals who enjoy the rigorous and often painful training that it takes to master the use of a weapon. Eventually the use of most weapons will become second nature to them, more an extension of their body than a separate object. Tier Two Talents *** You '''must '''link your AP tracker whenever you submit a piece that uses any bonus that affects the counts in a submission. Ambitious Equines that excel at pursuing their ambitions are especially good at regulating themselves. They know just how to get a job done, and work for their betterment. Ambitious equines are especially loyal to their work and themselves, there is no greater reward than succeeding! Barterer Equines with a talent for bartering are used to getting their way through honest means. They excel at haggling down prices or arranging new deals at low cost or effort. They're especially skilled at picking out the perfect candidate with whom to arrange the lowest price with! Combatant Equines with combatant tend to be a little brasher than others. They have a penchant for picking fights and jumping into the thick of a conflict, which can lead them to embarrassing defeats just as often as it leads to proud victories. # Blessed Equines with this talent are far more attuned to their blessing(s) and the gods. They have a natural understanding of the magic resting deep in their soul and know just how to use it, or to implore to the gods for help. Shard Savvy Equines that are shard savvy tend to be frugal with their spending or well-versed in finding the most bang for their buck; intent to amass their wealth as well as they can or simply to ensure what they buy isn't a waste of their hard work! Inversely, they can also be equines that have so much wealth that they are more than well-versed in how to use it and grow it. Jack of All Trades Equines that could be called a jack of all trades are skilled at many things. They've taken the time to learn a little bit of everything, but might only master one or two things (if anything at all)! Co-operative Equines with co-operative are always willing to lend a helping hand, whether they are asked or not. They are sometimes overbearing, but ultimately, are trying their best to help you out! Storyteller Equines with storyteller tend to be the wandering bard or performer. They have a story—or stories, for that matter—to share and are always willing to tell it. They tend to be equal parts creative and wise, delivering healthy advices just as often as they tell the story simply for the fun of it! Fashionable Equines that are fashionable like to use jewelry, make-up, and clothing to make themselves stand out from the rest. They like to let their creative side choose what they want to show the world and in return, they'll turn heads wherever they go. Friendly Equines with the friendly talent have a knack for making new friends and retaining them. They tend to be outgoing and generous with their time, making others feel as if they are the most important thing on the mind. Category:Gameplay